The Mixed Emotions
by arraytime
Summary: .::. Sheldon has been thinking of Penny, way to much... even for his own good. .::. RATING MAY CHANGE!


**I DO NOT OWN THE BIG BANG THEORY, if I did Sheldon & Penny would have done it  
**

**

* * *

**

"Do I have to sleep with her?", Sheldon complained. "Sheldon, Leslie and I would like our privacy.", he glanced at Penny, who was now frustrated. "Oh shut it!", Penny gave out a heavy sigh. 'it's okay hunny. It's like were not gonna have sex or anything.", she gave a small pat on Sheldon's shoulder, and turned around, grinning. Sheldon stood there frozen, not daring to give a look back at Penny. Leonard gave a knowing look to Sheldon.

The fire danced before Sheldon's eyes. The image of Penny naked was haunting him, her curve of her body, and the full of her breasts. He shook off the last image, sighing, and looking back at the tent, that he has to share Penny with. He rolled his eyes. Sheldon always wondered why Penny would bit her lip, and her eyes would wander around his body. He shuddered. Though, it wasn't a bad shudder... somehow he wondered if he did those things to her? "Sheldon, its late you should probably get into bed.", Leonard yawned. "I cannot sleep with her..", he confessed. "Your not going to sleep with her, your sleeping next to her. Okay?". "Leonard, you don't get it. If she plans on making sexual tension between tonight and tomorrow, what am I supposed to do?". "Oh my god, Sheldon! Get a grip!", Leonard grabbed the plastic plates, and threw them in the trash. "Fine.", Sheldon got up, and got inside of the tent. To Sheldon's surprised Penny was reading a book. "Didn't know you read books.", he sniggered. "Didn't know you can be an ass.", she remarked, turning a page of the book. "Harry Potter?", he sniggered again, placing the sleeping bag where he wants it. She rolled her eyes, "What's wrong with Harry Potter?", she questioned, not leaving her eyes off the book. "It's completely out of line of magical-",

"Yeah, blah blah blah...", she closed the book. "So, anything you wanna talk about? Anything interesting?". This made Sheldon jump for a second, and he nervously looked back. "Nothing. Interesting sparked my day.", he swallowed carefully. "Really? Leonard told me something different...". His eyes went wide and he turned to her. "You are clearly mistaken. Leonard has been with Leslie for hours, probably invading coitus-". "Sheldon, why do you care about them?", her brows raised, "it's getting annoying. You should be more into something else, than those two.". He rolled his eyes, and he took a deep breath, "Penny...",

"Yes?",

"Why did you tell Leonard that we were going to have...", he paused, looking down at his shoes. "Sex?", she finished. "Yes.",

"Sweetie, I was just playing with you. Ya know, teasing?", she made a soft giggle.

"Oh. Well... you should have said something before you left me.",

"Sheldon, why are you so tensed up?"

"Never mind.", he said.

"Never mind? You never say, 'Never mind'."

"Forget it, Penny? Better?",

"No. Tell me whats up?",

"Penny, it's nothing.",

Penny walked over to him, and leaned closer to him. "C'mon, Sheldon...",

"I'm just... distracted. And I need to put my mind back on track.". She sighed, "Well okay. Whatever. I'm tired, and today was a long day so-",

"Penny,-", he said immediately. "Yes?",

"Stop talking.", he said, he cupped her face gently, and rubbed her cheeks with his thumb. "Shel-Sheldon, what are you doing?",

"This-", he leaned in, and kissed her gently on the lips. Her lips were warm, and soft, just how Sheldon imagined. Penny grabbed his forearm, and tugged closely, and kissed back. Keeping a ryhtmic motion with their lips. Then she felt tongue, yes... tongue, Sheldon's tongue.

She moaned, and molded into him, feeling his hardness pressing against her stomach. "Mmm..", then Sheldon pulled gently away. Leaving a panting Penny wanting more. She looked at him curiously, then he smiled. "That was- different...", she confessed. "Yes. Indeed it was. But-", he shifted, moving closer to her. "i'm tempted to kiss you again.". She crossed her arms, "Then why did you pull away?". His smile grew bigger, he almost chuckled...

* * *

**!**

**LOL I KNOW! THIS IS AU! BUT I HAD TO WRITE IT! LAWL! I'm such a dork. Anyways, please review, i might continue this! **

**ohhh and I am having a huge writers block! MUAHAHHA!  
**


End file.
